Invader Zim with Youtube!
by Erik'sAngelOfLightAndDark
Summary: semi-normal... idk how to explain this... just read it and your brain will probably melt... im so sry.. ZaGr remember... i have OC named llexi... read other story to understand... smosh will make appearences dont worry!0


What?

**A/N TOLD YA! :D VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL!**

I stood at the edge of the cliff. I peered over the edge and thought "I wont even feel it." I prepared myself for the jump. I sat down and took deep breaths. And of course stupid zim would be out at this time of night. "Gaz-Human? What are you doing at the edge of a cliff?" I glared at him and said "Go away stupid!" he ignored my comment and moved closer. He sat down beside me and looked out over the city. He smirked a little and I asked "What's so dang funny?" His smirk just grew wider and said "This is something's you, HUMANS, would call romantic, is it not?" My eyes widened and he laughed mischievously as my cheeks turned a dark red. I took a deep breath and said "Zim? Could you please leave... I've git some unfinished business to attend to.." he stood up and said "Why certainly." he walked into the shadows and I neared the edge if the cliff again. I'm glad he left. I didn't want him to see this. Dib would be devastated... At this point I don't care.. I just want MY pain to end.. Losing mom, dads never home, stupid skool, and falling for zim... My black heart finally found someone worthy.. And it had to be an alien...I couldn't bear it. Irkens can't love. Oh how I wish they could. I took a deep breath and stepped off the cliff. I heard a gasp and felt two arms wrap around me. I heard the sound of metal legs sticking in rocks. I started to shake to get away, but whoever had me tightened their grip. I felt solid ground beneath me and I crumpled. I crawled back towards the edge, but I felt a claw-like hand wrap around my ankle. I wailed in defeat and turned to see who it was. I was surprised to see a very surprised, scared Zim. He grabbed my shoulders and said "What in the name if Irk where you thinking?" I just shrugged his hands off and looked away. Zim gently turned me to face him. I gasped under his touch. He had a hand behind my head. I saw a pained look in his eyes. "Gaz?... Why did you try to kill yourself?" he said softly. I answered with "To get away from it all." He drew my close to him, picked me up, and carried me to his "house". I didn't speak a word. I just curled up on the couch when he laid me down. He walked out briefly and returned with two pillows and two blankets. I was confused. He gave me a pillow and blanket, then he lay down on the floor with his. He quietly said "I'm not taking my eyes off of you." A curious though popped into my head. "Why do you care if I live or die?..." it was a few moments before he answered. "Because if you died, I would be devastated... And most likely go crazier than GIR.." I was confused. He stood up and walked closer to me. My heartbeat quickened, and he smirked. Dang enhanced Irken hearing... He gently place a hand behind my head and another on my face, and pulled my lips to his. I gasped at the contact. My eyelids fluttered closed. I heard him chuckle darkly as he put a hand on my back. He pulled my body closer to his. I found my arms wrapped around his neck and I really didn't care. All I cared about was the alien boy kissing me. He pulled away, both of us breathless. After a moment he said "Do you understand now?" I smirked, nodded, then kissed him lightly. He chuckled and I laid my head on his shoulder. I jumped as GIR landed on my head saying "WHEEEW! IZ BEENZ ON DA YOUTUBEZ! WHEEEEEEW!" Zim laughed at girs silly tobuscus imitation. I smirked and said "SHUT UP!" imitating smosh. Zim smirked and said "FAKE AND GAY!" while doing a stupid look that made him look like Ray William Johnson.. Well.. He was short enough anyway. After a while we got bored and I texted my friend Lexi. "Omg. GIR got in YouTube and has us imitating youtubers... Zim does a decent Rwj..." she new everything about zim and GIR and Irk. She replied with a "lol who did GIR imitate?" I answered "Toby... His voice is high enough to do the WHEEEEEWW!..." I sent the message and Zim snatched my phone. "Hello Lexi! I AM ZIM!" he texted. She replied "Lol hey Zim! And didn't I tell you to keep GIR off of YouTube?" he paled and typed "Yes but... I was... Busy.." I smirked and kissed him. He blushed and somehow their conversation turned to the deadlyness if cream cheese... WTF?


End file.
